


Ask Box Fic #1

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [1]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, alcohol mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: The first "ask box fic" ever sent! Please view this account's profile if you'd like more information on what this means. Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #1

A simple touch was enough to make the other shiver. Brad smiles, looking down at Adam. Who lay before him, so open, so vulnerable, so trusting. But also driven to madness by life, by heat, by him. And so he stands still for a few moments, waiting until the other’s eyes open. Waiting for the question in which lay the final invitation.

Sometimes it just happened in the heat of the moment. They’d drink, and fight and tumble. Before they knew it, they were alone and one had pinned the other. And breath, and how in the cold, it was visible against pale skin. And soft caresses quickly turned into playful bites. And how it was always a fight, it was always in a passionate hurry. How their hearts never seemed to beat in time, and how fingers slipped and blood was drawn. But this was them imperfect, messy, human, true.

Adam loved seeing Brad like this. No matter how terrible and guilty it made him feel, he did. He just craved the way Brad trembled as the whispered apology was forced out of him. He loved the way Brad would collapse at the end, shivering, ecstatic and wiping barely formed tears from wild eyes. He loved every second of the silent doubt and slightly panicked trust. And the way he could ignore the doubt twisting in his guts for once. The way the feeling was mutual. To worship and to be worshiped.


End file.
